A life reborn
by audistarz
Summary: What happens when Widdershin Tales of the world: Radiant Mythology didn't die, What if the next planet he is aiming to devour is the earth? Watch as how 3 girls take on the tasks as Descenders. And juggle normal lives at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps. I know that I should concentrate on my other uncompleted fics but THIS fic is just too good to leave it lying in my blog.

Mind my grammar. I am trying to improve on it.

Chapter 1

Late im the afternoon, three girls, aged 14 were walking towards a nearby bus stop. Well, running. It was raining in a little country called Singapore.

"Man, That was the worst Monsoon season I've experienced." A girl with her hair tied up in a high ponytail (Lexi). " I agree with Lexi," Another with her hair let down, listening to her MP3 player said (Rosario, i did not catch your name on Totw).  
"And with the extra homework we have, looks like this is a really bad day." The last( no offence) girl said (Feria).

The three sighed and sat down on the benches. "I wish something interesting happens to our mundane lives" Rosario said. Just as she said the last word, A beam of light flashed onto the ground. Suddenly two ghostly figures appeared.

One was a silver haired boy of 17 years. He wore a blue suit with a glowing gem in the center of his chest.  
The other was a navy blue haired boy of 16 years. He wore a pink cape and a shirt with a lot of laces.

( rofl am i making the other guy sound gay?)

In a flash, The blue-haired boy collasped on the ground, unconcious. The other boy was shouting something in japanese. "Bocchan? Bocchaaaan!!!"

"We have to help them!" Rosario exclamimed."  
"Must we???" Feria replied. That caused an angry glare towards her from the two girls that caused her to sweatdrop.

The three girls dashed out to the clearing in the rain. "Who are you and what's wrong?" Lexi asked.  
"I am Pierre de Chaltier or Chaltier. The boy is Leon Magnus. Bocchan must have fainted from being too weak to travel." The silver-haired boy explained"  
"Apperently." Feria casually remarked.  
Another round of glares.  
"We have to bring him somewhere, but the hospital is miles from here." Lexi said.  
"How about my house? It's just nearby!" Feria said.  
"That's the first smartest thing you said this month." Rosario chirpped.  
"Well of cour- HEY!"

As the group ran through the rain, with Feria leading and Chaltier carrying Leon.  
At last they reached Feria's House.  
" c'mon up"  
She led them in to a guest room. Chaltier placed Leon on the bed.  
"We need to change." Feria said.  
They started to look at themselves, all wet and covered with grime.  
"I have some spare clothes for those two. Let me just raid my brother's closet."  
Feria later returned with two bundles of dry clothes for the guys.  
"Come on now. My mom made us some hot chocolate." Feria sighed.  
"I'll bring up a cup for you, Chaltier." Lexi whispered.

They closed the door behind them as they went down, eager to drink something warm.

A few minutes later, Lexi returned with two mugs of hot chocolate.  
"Here,C-chal." Chaltier took the mug. He eyed it worriedly. "What is this?" he asked.  
"This is called Hot chocolate. Did you even tried this before?"  
"No. There was no such thing called Hot Cho-cho..."  
"Choclate"  
"right. There was no such thing in Seinegald."  
Lexi beckoned him to take a sip. Chaltier did as he was told.  
"It's Delicious!!!"  
Lexi smiled.

"So. Chal, why did you come here?" she asked after Chaltier drank his Chocolate.  
"To track and hunt down Widdershin and Guilgilim."  
A confused look appeared on Lexi's face.  
"Widdershin controls Guilgilim in his never-ending conquest to find more mana to fuel guilgilim."  
She managed to unscamble some words. Widdershin must be a person, Guilguilim must be a something else.  
"Mana?" she asked.  
"A blue, transparent liquid that fuels life."  
"I see..."  
"Leon and I manage to track down Widdershin to this planet. This planet must have bountiful amounts of mana in order to catch Widdershin's eye."  
Lexi nodded.

Suddenly, a stir from the bed was heard.  
Just as that happened, Feria and Rosario appeared at the door.  
They turned their heads to the sound, it was Leon.  
"Bocchan, wake up!" Chaltier said.  
"Later, Chal." He murmured.  
"We have to hunt Widdershin."  
"I don't want to. I want Marian's flan." He said, half-asleep.  
"Is he always like this?" Rosario asked.  
"Sometimes." Chaltier replied.  
"Bocchan. The destiny of the planet is at stake."  
"zzz..."  
Rosario got furious at the futile attempt to get the lazy ass up.  
She walked towards Leon and grabbed his shirt collar.  
She shook him a few times...  
no response.  
Then she slapped him a few times.  
"Huh?? Argh! OW! Sto-Stop that!" he exclaimed.  
"This is no time to play!" She yelled.

Leon sat on Feria's bed, with two red-palm shaped marks on his cheeks and swear words in his mind.

"You could have woke me up in a more subtler way," Leon said, annoyed.  
"It's not as if we haven't tried."Chaltier whispered.  
"Did you say something, Chal?" Leon asked.  
Chaltier panicked and shook his hands in the air."N-nothing, Bocchan..."

"Where do you think Widdershin is now?" Leon asked Chaltier.  
Chaltier put a finger on his forehead. Then he started glowing an ominuous silver. Then, in front of the group, materialized a hologram. It showed a man in black. Behind him was a huge purple crystal."Guilgilim" muttered Leon. "Soon all of the mana in the universe will be mine!!! Bwahahahaha!!!" Widdershin cackled sinisterly. Chaltier managed to hold that image for awhile before it wavered and vanished.

Chaltier collasped onto the nearby chair. "What happens when Widdershin absorbs the mana?" asked Feria. "Guilgilim or 'The Devourer' will absorb the mana, then when the planet is drained, it dies." Leon said  
The three girls looked at him with astonishment. "W-what?!?" exclaimed Feria.  
"It has already claimed many worlds. It grows even more powerful with each world it claims," Chaltier said. " When it failed to claim Terresia, it came to this world. Terresia's Descender have gone missing and We cannot locate this world's Descender. That is why we came to attempt to destroy the Devourer."  
"Whoa!!! Pause and rewind. What is Terresia and Descenders??" Lexi shouted.  
Leon sighed, _How ignorant are they. However, sometimes ignorance is bliss..._ "Terresia is a world like this, and Descenders are those born from the world tree," He paused for awhile. When no one spoke,he continued. "And the World tree is a Tree that creates the planet from the mana. Right now we need to travel to find Widdershin. So... Come on Chal. We shall leave."  
Leon stood up and headed towards the door. Chal followed. "Wait Leon, We would like to help." Rosario said.  
"No. You cannot come. This is a dangerous task." He said calmly.  
"Why not? We know this world better than you do. We also can help."  
Rosario questioned.  
"She's right, Bocchan..."  
"Shut up, Chal."

He turned around and said, " Fine you can come with us. But you need to learn some fighting techniques."  
"Meow?"  
"Stand back! Its a monster!!" Leon yelled.  
A black cat have appeared at the door.  
"Hy--aaahh!!! Demon Fan-"  
"STOP!!!" Feria screamed.  
"That isn't a monster, that is my pet cat!!!"  
"Cat??? You are friends with monsters?" Chaltier asked.  
"No. They are not called monsters, they are called animals. The tame ones are called pets." Feria explained.

They went to the backyard to practice some fighting skills.

Heh. If you want to read the original, head on to .com/

©opyrighted by miao publishings


	2. Radiant Armours

Leon turned to Chaltier and nodded. The jewel on Chaltier's chest glowed a bright blue and a flash of light appeared.

A few minutes later, the light faded and in its spot were 3 sets of armour.  
"These are called radiant armour. You can pick any set you want but it must be the right one for you. I had a hard time trying to get these sets." Leon said.

Lexi walked up to a set of armour on the grass. She picked up the top. It was made out of chain mail, which is flexible and light. Then there was a skirt, shorts and a leather belt. On the grass, other than the clothes, were a pair of gauntlets, a sword and a sheath, and a pair of mithril leggings. Lexi unsheathed the sword. It had intricate designs and a blade as sharp and thin as a razor. Its blade was rather wide. It was neither heavy nor too big. The hilt fitted perfectly on her hand.

When she tried on the clothes, It fitted her to a tee. She is able to move about as easily as it was in her normal clothes. She swung her blade a few times before sheathing it back. Then she tied the sword to the belt. She grinned and showed the thumbs-up sign.

(there was supposed to be some drawing here. But if you want to see the radiant Armour, Go to my blog. Link at chapter 2)

"Alright, who's next?" Leon asked, while eyeing the other two girls standing beside Lexi.

"Go on, Rose, you can choose first. I'm sure Feria doesn't mind, right?" Lexi placed her  
hand on Rosario's back while waiting for Feria's approval.

"Whatever."

Rosario kinda felt guilty about choosing first, but since Lexi insisted...

She picked up the wing-shaped bow, and it felt just like the bow she used to own, but she  
noticed something strange about it...

The string was nowhere in sight.

"... Isn't it supposed to have a string here?" Rosario pointed to the edges of the bow.

"Oh, that," Chaltier said, almost immediately, "the Radiants said that if the owner is able  
to materialise the string with his mind, then he is worthy of the hunter's set."

Rosario processed what the silver-haired boy said in her head and eyed the bow with a face.  
"You could at least try to focus on it instead of staring at it blankly," Leon's words were  
dripped with venom.

"Shut up, idiot," the raven-haired girl spat back.

He looked like he was going to draw Chaltier & his dagger out, but as soon as his hand flew to his  
swordbelt, he realised Chaltier was in his human form. Leon scoffed, and flicked his hair  
out of his right eye, only to have it fall back into place.

Rosario closed her eyes, and focused her thoughts onto the bow. Suddenly, it glowed a bright  
orange light, and the string appeared, but it looked like it'll disappear anytime.

"Nicely, Rose," Feria said.

"Thanks, Feria."

Rosario tried on the gloves, each one different for each hand, and it fitted her perfectly.  
The ribbon choker was a dark shade of green, almost identical to her dark emerald pools.  
The shoes looked alot like a pair of sneakers she owned, but the unique frame and design of  
it made her think otherwise. The overall and ribbon belt fitted her nicely.

"Hey Rose, did that pendant come with the set?" Lexi asked, noticing a silver cross hanging  
from Rosario's neck.

"No Lex, it's my good luck charm."

(Done by my partner in fic writing, Geraldine)

Lastly, it was Feria's turn.  
She stepped forward. She saw a dress, neatly folded on the soft grass. A pair of heels and a staff.  
The dress was made out of the lightest material. It was as soft as silk but as tough as leather.

Feria wore the dress. Along the hem, was three rows of colours, Emerald green, Lilac and Azure blue. Her shoes were heels that have long silk ribbons that wound around her ankle and leg to hold the slipper in place. She had a headwear as well. It was two opal clips with lace edging. Feria clipped it onto the sides of her hair. She finally picked up her staff. She held out her hand to pick it up. But it glowed an ominous purple before disappearing and appearing in her hand.

"Whaa-" she yelped.

"Seems like the Staff of light accepted its new owner." Chaltier stated.  
Leon thought, _I thought the staff gives off a golden light when it agrees?_

Feria stared at the iridescent core crystal. It was dark purple. Her eyes were transfixed at the crystal. It pulsed with a eerie purple.

"Feria?" Chaltier asked worriedly.

Feria's eyes changed to the same colour as the core crystal. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Feria!!!

The portal was sucking everything in. A strong wind was whipped up out of nowhere. The gang was struggling to find something to grab onto, but only Feria stood her ground. Lexi removed her sword and stabs it into the ground.

"Feria! Get out of there!" screamed Lexi.

Lexi's words of warning had fallen on deaf ears. Lexi decided to go as close as possible to Feria and try to bring her away from the portal.

Lexi slowly, with the aid of her sword, inched closer and closer to Feria.

When she got close enough to reach Feria, her sword had lost its grip in the soil. Lexi flew forward and into the black hole. She grabbed Feria's arm as she plunged into the never-ending darkness.

*crack!* was the last sound Lexi heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Fallen into the abyss!

Lexi woke up a little later. She took a look around. It looks like a forest of some sort.  
_Feria!_

She looked around and saw a figure about ten metres away. She decided to get on her feet. She placed her right hand on the ground to push herself up, but the moment she placed weight on it, a sharp jolt of pain shot through her arm. She yelped and collapsed back onto the ground. She held out her right wrist and removed her glove. It was swollen and had a shard of bone jutting out awkwardly. She sighed. _I must have broken my wrist when we fell._ Come to think of it, she saw a dark red pool of hardened blood around her. She lifted her chainmail and saw a patch of dark red. Looking around, she saw a lot of trees that intertwined each other. She painfully got up with her left hand and limped towards Feria.

Feria woke up as soon as Lexi called her name a few times. "Ugh. Stupid migraine. Who put the washing machine on spin-cycle? 'Cause I am going to deliver some serious pain to that person." said Feria groggily.

Lexi sat down and said, "Feria. You caused that black hole which made us wound up here."

Feria looked confused and said, "What black hole? I only remember the staff glowing purple..."

Feria stood up and helped Lexi to her feet. She tugged at Lexi's _right_ hand.

Lexi pulled her hand back and fell over; she curled up into a ball and writhed in pain.  
After awhile, the pain gradually ebbed away. Leaving a trembling Lexi.

"Omygod!! So sorry Lex! I didn't notice you broke your wrist." apologizes Feria. "Wait here. I'll get something."

She runs off into the woods and soon returns carrying some herbs, a leaf bowl of water, some twigs and leaves.

She lays them out and started to treat Lexi. She placed a couple of twigs at the sides of the wrist and wrapped the leaves like a bandage. She used some bark to make a rope. Using that, she bound the leaves together.

She takes the herbs and makes them into a poultice. She washes the wound. Lexi winced. "It is wide but not deep. So you won't need stitches." Feria calmly said. Lexi shuddered at the word 'stitches'. She had one too many horrible counters with that word.  
Feria pats the poultice onto the wound and covers them with leaves.

"Thanks." said a weak Lexi.

"Well, I guess having a father as a doctor and mother as a outdoor expert helps." Feria said with a smile.

"We'd better be going before it gets dark." said Lexi as she looks at the sky which was turning into a light pink, before turning orange than black.

Lexi was helped up and together they made their way towards the nearest town.

Before nightfall, they reached the inn. Their mouths watered at the scent of food. But they had no money to afford food.  
"Are you friends of Leon Magnus?" said a voice.

"We can't just leave them out there!!!" yelled Rosario.  
"Well, we would be able to see where they are if **somebody** keeps her trap shut so Chal can sense where they are!" said Leon with malice in his voice.  
Chaltier's gem glowed blue and soon a ray of light was projected onto the nearby wall. It showed Lexi and Feria. Lexi right hand was in an arm sling and Feria sat on the bed eating some gruel. "They seem to be talking to somebody. But they are not in this world." Chaltier said. Suddenly the image vibrated and before going blank, they say a flash of yellow hair.

Lexi realized that it had suddenly become too cramped in the room, with nine people squeezed into a single room, there was barely enough space to move.

"Guy could you please shut the door?" The older man said.

"Sure thing, Jade." said Guy.

The older man or Jade said, "You must be friends of that Leon."

Feria asked, "What do want from us?"

Jade chuckled and said, "Oh don't worry, we are on your side. We are here to give aid to the refugees of those planets devoured by Guilgilim."

"Tear could you bring the map here please?" Jade motioned the girl with long hair.

She removed a map from a bag on the bed and spread it out on the centre of the table. On it, there were many planets but some were crossed out.

"These crossed out planets are those that Guilgilim devoured. We need to destroy it immediately. And we will need Leon, Chaltier and?" Jade asked.

"I'm Feria and she is Lexi. We have another friend on earth. Her name is Rosario." Feria explained.

The moment Feria said 'Rosario', Guy gasped.

Jade looked at him with questioning eyes. Guy waved his hands in the air and said, "N-nothing."

------------------------------------------  
That night, the gang went to their respective dorms. Feria and Lexi, Anise and Tear, Guy and Luke, Jade and Ion. Lexi managed to get a healer to clean the wounds since Feria still has problems controlling her powers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Feria got up and opened the door. Guy was standing outside. "May I come in?" He asked.

Feria allowed him in. He took a seat on a nearby chair and said, "What do you know about Rosario."

Feria said," Why should we tell you?? We haven't officially introduced ourselves."

"Fine. I am Gailardia Galan Gardios Cecil. 21 years. Now can you tell me about Rosario?"

Feria said, "I am Feria-not-as-much-middle-names-as-you Maverick. Aged 14." She extended a hand to him. Guy fled a few metres away from her and backed up against the wall. Feria knits her brows. "S-sorry... It's- just that I can't touch girls. But d-don't be mistaken. I-I actually like women."

Lexi sighed, "Seems like gynophobia. I am Lexi Anderson by the way. Aged 14."

Suddenly there was a little beam of light and in Lexi's mind wavered a picture of Chaltier. _Lexi! Are you two okay?_

Lexi stifled a gasp and said, "We are fine, Where are we?"

Chaltier telepathically said," You are in-..."

Lexi said," Chal? Chaltier?!?"

Feria asked," Are you okay, Lex?"

Lexi shook her head a few times and said. "Chaltier just contacted me. But before he is able to tell us where we are, the link faded." Lexi looked at Guy. Guy shrugs and said, "You two appeared outside of st. Binah."

Guy walked out of the door after saying goodbye.

"Eh! He had forgotten why he came here in the first place." Feria blinked.

Lexi just stared blankly at the wall where beam of light appeared. She turned around and said goodnight, Feria before putting out the flame on the candle.


	4. Crossdresser!

'It looks as if they're with Guy." Leon said. Suddenly there was a rap on the door. "Feria, are you okay?" "Oh shit! It's Feria's mom!" Rosario said. "Someone has to dress up like her!! NOW!" she exclaimed. Rosario rushed into the cupboard and pulled out a t-shirt and skirt. Then, she pushed Chaltier into the cupboard. "Stay here." she said.

She shoved the clothes into Leon's hand and said, "Change, now!!" Leon shouted, "What you expect me to change? Why don't you change?" "'cause Feria's mom knows me and i am way taller then Feria. You are about the same height as her. If you do not get changed into the clothes now, I'd swear I'll make you wear it whether you like it or not."

Leon silently stood there for awhile before spitting out a 'fine' and started to change into the clothes. Rosario grabbed a hat on the top shelf and thrust it onto his head. Feria's mother entered the room. "Feria what took you so long? It is time for dinner." "Eh... I was changing, m-mom." Leon said in a rather girly voice. "Oh okay, uh Rosario, would you like to stay for dinner?" Feria's mother asked.

Rosario nodded and said yes _and probably to keep this idiot from blowing our cover_. Rosario ushered Leon downstairs. "Be right back Chal," Leon said.

Chaltier peeked out the cupboard and muffled a laugh. Leon does look rather weird in a skirt.

Feria, I mean Leon, sat at the dinner table. Rosario sat on her right and silently ate her rice.

(Ooh crap I used 'her' instead of a 'his' O.o)

Leon silently ate her food. Every now and then, when Leon started to talk like a boy, Rosario would nudge him. He would curse under his breath and that would earn him a kick or two to the shins. "So, Rosario, how is school?"

Rosario turned to look at 'Leon's' mother. "Uh... Everything is fine here!" she said.

Mrs. Maverick raised an eyebrow but held her tongue.

After dinner, Leon and Rosario headed back into the room with a plate of rice and some side dishes for Chaltier.

Chaltier was seated on the bed and deep in thought.

Rosario handed him some cutlery and the plate of food.

Leon went into the bathroom to change into the clothes lent to him by Feria in the beginning, some combat pants and a sleeveless shirt.

He suddenly yelled and came out of the bathroom. His lifted his leg on to a stool. On the leg were many bruises. "See? That's what you get when you talk too much." Rosario said angrily.

Leon dropped his leg and turned to Chaltier. He lowered his head and ate. It means that, ' I would not want to be involved.'

He turned around, exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rosario asked worriedly. It was a new world for Leon and she doubts that he will be okay.

Chaltier said through a mouthful of rice, "Him? Nah. He will be fine... You are worried about him aren't you?"

Rosario sweat dropped and exclaimed, "N-no no. It's just that-"

Chaltier laughed and said, "Don't worry. I was just pulling your leg."


	5. Mentors?

In St. Binah, Luke told Lexi, "Hey, you want to spar."  
Lexi blinked and pointed to her injury. Luke snorted and said, "Hmph. Master Van would never say no to a spar even with an injury. He could fight with both hands."  
Lexi looked away. _He's right. I feel so helpless._

She faced Luke and said, "Alright! I'll spar with you. But please not too hard. I never fought with my other hand before."

She followed Luke to a sparring ring. She held her sword with her left hand. It took a few minutes of warm-up to get accustomed to the weight of the blade. "Ready!" Lexi hollered to Luke.

Luke dashed forward and slashed at Lexi. She blocked the blow, a loud ringing sound filled Lexi's ears. Lexi jumped away.

Luke tried to lunge forward; Lexi dodged the attack just in time. She whipped the sword toward Luke's head, twisted it at the last moment and then tried to hit his side. The loud clash of metal striking metal resounded through the ring.

A smile crept onto Luke's face as he pushed his sword forward and Lexi was caught off guard. She stumbled backwards and landed on her rear. Luke brought his sword up to Lexi's neck and said, "That was a good spar. I hope to train with you again." With that, he stalked off to find Guy.

Lexi sat there panting heavily. She stood up and headed back towards the inn.

_________________________________________________________________________  
Feria sat in front of the fireplace. She stared at the flames intensely. _Why can't I control my powers? It would save Lexi the pain and we could return home. Oh, how I wish this was all a dream..._

Tear gracefully walked towards Feria and took a seat on the stool beside Feria. "Is something bothering you?" She asked. Feria turned and faced Tear. "Oh, I didn't see you coming"

Tear closed her eyes for awhile. "It's about your powers isn't it?" Feria nodded.  
Tear picked up Feria's staff and stared at it intently. "How do you cast your spells?" she asked.  
"I...I haven't tried yet." Feria told Tear.  
Tear nodded then instructed her to concentrate on the flames."Try to douse the flames with a jet of water."

Feria took her staff and held her palm against the pole. She felt magic flow through her body and into the tip of her staff. "Aqua Edge!!!"  
A jet of water shot from the tip of her staff and extinguishes the flames. The room was encased in darkness. "Fire ball..." whispered Tear. A warm fire sprung up from the ashes and lit the room again.

Feria asked, "So, how do YOU cast you magic?"

Tear looked at Feria and said, "By Fonic Hymns. They are hymns I sing to cast a certain spell. Like Grand Cross or Holy Song."  
Feria looked at Tear with wonder dancing in her azure eyes. "Do you think I could practice Fonic hymns?"  
Tear smiled and said, "Well, to be honest with you, you need a descender of Yulia, the original fonist who discovered the seventh fonon. Only then you are able to use the Fonic hymns."  
Feria sighed, "Then how about becoming my mentor? You can teach me more about magic and the Fonons."  
Tear looked at Feria, and then finally said, "Okay."

Feria grinned and returned to her room.


	6. A vision

Chaltier walked around the charred remains of blackened grass and soil. Rosario looked on curiously. "What are you doing, Chal?" Chaltier shushed her and said, "Wait a second,"  
Rosario blinked a few times as she watched Chaltier pacing up and down the grass. He bent down to inspect a few blades of grass and closed his eyes for awhile. Then he leapt up and shouted. Now it was Rosario's turn to hush Chaltier, she clasped her hands over his mouth and whispered, "Not so loud! You'll wake the neighbors!"

They rushed back to the room. _Leon hasn't returned,_ thought Rosario. She sat on the bed and fluffed one of Feria's stuffed toys. "I think I found something at the lawn," declared Chaltier, "There are some fragments of magic that is left over at the point where the portal appeared. I might be able recreate the portal using those fragments to manipulate the magic encased in it."  
Rosario beamed in delight. _Finally, we have a lead to wherever we were supposed to be!_

That night, Rosario curled up in the guest bed made for her. Chaltier slept on a pull-out bed in Feria's room. Rosario suddenly jerked awake and started sobbing uncontrollably. Something is wrong. _Very wrong_

Rosario ran up the stairs, and barged into Feria's room and woke Chaltier. "Chaltier! We have an emergency!" Chaltier mumbled in a barely audible noise. _Groan! Like are those two twins or what._  
She lifted Chaltier by the collar and shook him a few times. Unlike Leon, Chaltier does not need brutal punishment to wake him up.

Chaltier sat cross-legged as he listened to Rosario's dream. She dreamt that she was wandering through endless alleyways and crossroads. Suddenly, she saw a cat. Then there were bright lights. Her legs moved instinctively. Nothing could stop her. She cradled the cat in her arms, with a burning desire to protect it. The lights just got brighter and brighter, then her vision faded and she stopped breathing for a moment before waking up to gasp for air.

Chaltier tried to project an image of Leon but it was blank.

"We have to go; Bocchan may just be in grave danger! Do you have any idea where are you in the dream?" Chaltier exclaimed.  
"I-I have n-no idea... I-it was s-so dark and s-scary," Rosario hesitantly said between sobs, imagining the worst position Leon might be in right now. "I-I do remember a s-signboard. I-it s-said Dolby Gauht."  
Chaltier motioned for Lexi to stand beside him. "Hold onto my shoulder, and whatever happens, don't let go!"

Rosario placed a trembling hand on Chaltier's shoulder and a silvery-blue aura glowed around them.

A few seconds later, they landed in a deserted crossroad at Dolby Gauht. Chaltier sagged a little; it almost seemed that the weight of Rosario's hand is too heavy for him to lift. Rosario let go and looked around. _Nothing! _

Chaltier dropped onto all four's and closed his eyes for awhile. He feels that when he stood, he would collapse. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Rosario jumped at the sound it was almost like a gunshot to her as she was tense. Chaltier pointed to the ground and saw a pool of blood.

There were drops leading away from it. Before they were able to trail it, a small figure darted out. Its fur bristling.

It was the cat Rosario tried to save. Suddenly, the cat calmed down. It blinked with its large eyes. 'Meow?' Then, it started tugging at Rosario's jeans. "I think it wants us to follow it." They ran after the cat. They ran for 2 minutes, then 5, Rosario's legs seem to scream for rest. But her willpower told her to continue. Chaltier kept up beside her, determined to find his master.

Finally, they stopped in front of a tree. A figure sagged against it. Rosario's heart leapt. She dashed to Leon. She almost died. He looked ghastly. His face was pale, his lips chapped. He was bleeding profusely from a wound on his forehead and hands. His hands... They were icy cold. Rosario tried to feel his pulse from his wrist. Nothing. She placed her head against his body and strained her ears to hear for a single beat of life. "No, Leon. You can't leave me like this! I liked your company. Come on! Wake up, Wake up _baka_ ..."


End file.
